Kindly Unspoken : Rewrite
by Carebear22xox
Summary: Spencer Reid is sent undercover on a stalker case. He is to pretend to be Ivy Sawyer's boyfriend and find her stalker. Rewrite, please read :
1. Shark in the Water

**AN : I've already written a story called Kindly Unspoken but this is the rewrite of that story. I hope you like it and please review. **

**Chapter One – Shark in the Water **

"_Baby, there's a shark in the water. There's something underneath my bed. Oh please believe I said."_

"Great" I sighed as I opened another lovely letter from my mysterious lover.

The letters had been appearing for nearly a month. Everyone was getting stranger. Peyton Taylor, my boss, was the only one who knew about them. She urged me to tell the police, but I honestly didn't care about the letters. I had enough traumatic and scary things in my life to no be afraid of some stupid stalker. My parents were also a concern. I wanted them to think I could handle living by myself up here in Seattle. And if the discovered that someone was stalking me well, they would over react and demand that I return home immediately or urge me to call the police or even worse the FBI. I'm sure the FBI had better things to do than look into my silly stalker case. I decided to tear into the familiar looking envelope anyway. This one was slightly longer than the others.

_Dear Beautifully Broken. _It read. Beautifully Broken was his freakish nickname for me and the only thing he called me by in his letters.

_I've missed you since our last chat. It seems so long ago. Two weeks was it? Or maybe three? It's hard to keep track of when I send you these letters. It seems like we talk everyday. Like everyday we're back in California. _ Wait! How would he know where I'm from? Calm down Ivy. I told myself. He probably googled you and found out that you used to live in Orange County, California and that you went to Harbor High. I mean face it you were the smartest person in that entire school and they probably published something about your academic achievements. I toke a deep breath and continued to read the letter.

_Where I watched you're every move, you're every joyous moment and remorsefully, you're every heartbreak. Wait have I never mentioned anything about those days. _ No you didn't you, physcopath! _I believe those were the happiest times of my life. You were a perfect vision of beauty back then. I mean I know you tried to hide it under all those baggy band t-shirts. Avenged Sevenfold was your favorite right? I mean you did wear it often. If I recall correctly, you wore it at least once a week during your junior and senior year of lovely Harbor High. Sometimes you wore it twice a week, but always when you were having a bad week. You would always wear it on Mondays because you dreaded going back to school and having to deal with the jerks at your school. Then if you were having a bad week, you'd wear it on Friday as well because you dreaded going home to your parents who were fighting. The shirt was a comfort wasn't. You loved Avenged Sevenfold. The loudness of their music blocked everything else, I remember you saying once. But back to your parents, they fought about everything didn't they? They fought about you and how you were going down a downward spiral and they would blame each others parenting. But they should've blamed someone else for that. Isn't that right? What was the cause of that downward spiral Ivy? What? It was him, wasn't it? That low life, drug dealer boyfriend you had. The one that RAPED you! _I couldn't breathe anymore. It was like all of the air inside of my body was sucked out._ I will never forgive myself for not stopping that horrible person when I could've. But we can move on, you can forgive e for not helping you. Just you and me together. I know you haven't dated anyone since then. I could be just the person to pull you out your misery, but only if you let me Ivy. If you come be with me, I'll never let anyone hurt you like that again. Please Ivy. I love you. _

_Love forever, Your Guardian Angel._

I dropped the letter sobbing. Now I was scared. He knew things. Personal things that no one on this planet would know about her. Things that no person could Google. He was escalating. I'm no longer safe.

Later that day, I told Peyton about the new letter and she forced me down to the police station immediately. They notified my parents. I grabbed the phone from Officer Winters to talk to my hysterical mother.

"Ivy sweetie why didn't tell us. That kind officer told us that you've been getting this horrible letters for three weeks now." Her voice sounded strained and small. I loved my mother, but Alice Sawyer was one dramatic person.

"I'm sorry mom. I didn't want to worry you and dad. I didn't think they were that big of a deal, but after this one I got a little freaked out and decided to report it." I toke a deep breath to prepare myself for the battle. The battle of convincing my parents that I could stay in Seattle by myself.

"Oh honey are you sure you can handle being in Seattle all by yourself?" here it comes.

"Yes mom. I can. I can't leave. I love it here and I have a job that I can't just abandon. Plus the police are handling this. I'm sure they will catch this guy and I will be fine."

"Okay I understand honey, but I want you to hear me out." Oh god here it comes again. "You are not relying on the police for this. Do you remember my old friend from college, Aaron Hotchner?"

"Yes?"

"Well, he's an agent for the FBI now. Actually he's the unit chief of the BAU. And it just so happens that he owes me a favor. I'm going to give him a call and him and his team will sort of this out alright?"

"Mom, that's silly. The FBI has better things to do than look into my case."

"No, there is no arguing this matter alright. Now I love you honey. Your father and I will be in touch. Be safe Ivy."

"I love you guys too. And I will be."

I handed the phone back to Officer Winters so he could continue talking with my mother. A few moments later, he hung up the phone saying that they weren't going to handle my case anymore. It was being passed on to the FBI as we speak. With that I left a couple of minutes later. I called a cab instead of walking like I normally would. The FBI was coming, for me. At least now I can feel safer.

**Two weeks later **

Tomorrow. Tomorrow is the beginning of the road to my freedom. An FBI agent was being sent to go undercover to find my stalker, catch them and give me the freedom to go back to my perfectly fine life.


	2. Chop and Change

**Chapter Two – Chop and Change**

"_Had no luck, but ain't it strange. The girl knew how to chop and change"_

It was a normal, typical morning when I walked into the BAU. Nothing was out of the ordinary; it would probably just be a boring day of paperwork. I guess I should be thankful. Paperwork is a lot better than being on a case. I was getting coffee and putting way too much sugar in it when JJ came in.

"Morning Reid, we have a case and we're meeting in 2." Guess I spoke too soon when I said this was going to be a boring day.

"Alright, I'll be right there." I sighed and finished stirring my coffee. I quickly made my way to the conference room, but being careful not to spill my coffee on the way. Prentiss, Morgan and Rossi were already seated around the round table. I wondered where Hotch was until I looked over to see him standing in the front of the room beside JJ. That's odd.

"Ah Pretty Boy finally decided to join us." Morgan spoke up. I mean I love Morgan, he's like a brother to me, but sometimes he gets on my nerves.

I ignored Morgan, toke a seat beside Rossi and opened up my case file.

"Okay let's get started. Go ahead JJ." Hotch said with authority.

"Alright, so guys this is a bit of a different case." JJ started. I corked an eyebrow, but didn't comment knowing she would tell us.

"What do you mean JJ?" Morgan spoke up again. He never did like being quiet with his curiosity.

"Well, first of all, this is not a serial killer case. In fact there have been no murders." She paused.

"Then why are we on it?" Morgan asked.

"Because the victim is the daughter of an old friend of mine and I owed her. She called me up about a week ago telling me that her daughter was being stalked. The daughter had already gone to the local police, but she wouldn't go for that. She insisted that we were assigned. She's a stubborn woman. Her and her husband are important people who worked it out with Strauss and the Seattle police for us to be assigned to her daughter's case." Hotch finally spoke up. Now it makes sense that he's in front with JJ.

"Okay, then what are the details of the case?" I asked, wanting to get this meeting going again.

"As Hotch said, this is a stalker case. Ivy Sawyer." A beautiful auburn haired girl appeared on the screen behind JJ. She looked to be the same age or younger than myself.

"…started receiving anonymous letters about 5 weeks ago to her Seattle apartment. Apparently she thought nothing of them at first. Until one particular letter arrived about 2 weeks ago. The letter contained personal details of her life in high school. Things that she claimed no one else would know. Anyway, he letter suggests that he's been stalking her since she was 17."

"How old is she now?" Prentiss asked

"25. That's the concern, it could be that the unsub has been stalking her for almost 10 years." JJ answered.

"It does show dedication. Do the letters show any evidence of violence?" Morgan who seemed annoyed to being assigned to such a case.

"None" JJ answered

"I came to the conclusion that not all of the team would be needed. So the plan is to send one of us to go undercover and dig in to her life and create a profile. This person would be sent there for up two months. Hopefully less."

"Who's being sent?" Rossi asked.

"Well, our plan is to have this person pretend to be Ivy's boyfriend so as not to arise suspicion with her stalker." Hotch explained.

"I volunteer. Anything to spend time with such a beautiful girl instead of you guys." Morgan smiled and joked.

"That's very nice of you Morgan, but the plan is to not raise the suspicion of her stalker and I believe that sending a big muscular black to follow her around would raise suspicion."

"So who are you going to send then? Reid?" Morgan laughed and I almost choked on my coffee. The thought of being sent on this case was terrifying. I'm not a very good actor and with a beautiful girl like that, it could only get worse.

"Actually yes." Hotch said. His voice was firm.

"Wait what?" I stuttered out.

"I'm sending you Reid. You're unthreatening, you're only a few years older than Ivy so it won't appear odd for you to be by her side and we know that you are capable of finishing this case quickly." Hotch's voice was filled with authority. There was no arguing with him.

"Didn't say that this case could last for 2 months? Won't you guys need me here?" I asked trying to keep my voice clam.

"Don't worry about that. We have lined up a replacement until your return." JJ assured me.

"Now do you accept this case, Reid?" Hotch's eyes bore into my own.

"Yes, of course. I don't really have a choice anyway. I'm not going to be the reason something horrible happens to this woman." I stammered out

"Good, now a little more information you should know about her. Ivy's a club singer. She sings 5 times a week at club named the Cheatin' Heart, which is where you'll meet her when you arrive in Seattle. Now I advise you to return home and pack. Your flight to Seattle leaves tonight at 6." JJ finished.

I could sense the rest of the team staring at me, but I was determined not to let my fear show. I got up and left the conference room and started on my way to my apartment to start my packing. First I said my goodbyes to the team and it was determined that Morgan would be flying to Seattle in 2 weeks to check up. It seemed like only 20 minutes had passed when I boarded my plane later that night. A whole month I would be gone. In a city I didn't know, living with beautiful that I definitely didn't know. This way out my realm of existence. Even my genius mind could prepare me for this.

**AN: How are you liking the rewrite ? I think Reid is like 30 now but in this story he's going to be 28. Reviews **


End file.
